Receivers use components such as an amplifier, mixer, and filter to process signals such as radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, a low-noise amplifier (LNA) amplifies a received signal, typically received at a carrier frequency. A mixer performs a downconversion of the received signal from a frequency such as a carrier frequency, to a lower frequency such as a baseband frequency. A receiver uses a filter to remove undesired signal components from the downconverted version of the received signal. Further, a baseband amplifier (BBA) amplifies a downconverted version of the amplified received signal. In some implementations, a receiver uses a peak detector to adjust a gain of the LNA via an automatic gain control (AGC) procedure, and another peak detector to adjust a gain of the BBA via another AGC procedure.